A Job Well Dung/Transcript
Lumpus ': My old cabin could sure use an upgrade. Dum-dum, dum-dum, DUUMM. (''Lumpus destroys the old cabin model to show the upgrade model). Oh, the official scoutmaster upgrade? Well yes of course I know I deserve it for keeping my temper and Roman quote up for three years and running. (Slinkman knocks the door and Lumpus hide models) What? (Angrily). * '''Chip and Skip: (Both Crying) * Lumpus: Slinkman. Why are they weeping?? * Slinkman: Because Skip and Chip’s camp dues haven’t been paid up in months. I have no choice but to send them home to their three nannies (Throws backwards the notebook) it’s scout regulations. * Chip: 'We love camp (''crying) * 'Skip: '''We don’t want to go home (''crying). * 'Lumpus: '''Home? (''worried). Slinkman. We can't send them home (Angry) If we do it will ruin my hill Roman streak. (getting worried). And I won't get my cabin upgrade (Gets mad). * '''Slinkman: Officially, the only way they can stay is if they have jobs, here in camp to pay off what they owe. * Lumpus: 'YES JOBS! Problem solved. (''being happy) '' * '''Slinkman: '''Chef Mcmuesli I'm assigning Chip and Skip here to work for the mess hall. * '''Chef Mcmuesli: '''Oh alrighty then boys let's get to work you'll put these hair nets. So what I'd like for you guys to do is. * '''Skip: '''I saw a firetruck. * '''Lazlo: '''Greeting sirs. I’d like whatever delights the chefs are recomendding this afternoon. * '''Skip: '''What do you recommend? * ''(Chip fills all the tray from rice) * 'Skip: '''It needs something. * ''(Skip thinks what needs, meanwhile a fly dies by the insects killer and falls into the tray) * '''Skip: ''(to Chip) You’re a genius ''(although the dead fly do this). * Lazlo: 'Ugh... ''(walks backwards disgustedly) * '''Raj: '''I’m not hungry anymore. * '''Clam: We might throw up. * (The Jelly beans run away from the mess hall) * Lumpus: (annoyed) OH I'LL TAKE THAT. (Chews the tray and throws up off-screen). * (Chip and Skip go to the nursery looking for job) * Nurse Leslie: ''(off-screen) Apparently, working with food is too complicated for you two ''(on-screen) so you’ll be working with medicine. * (Chip puts in the mouth the wood sticks and ear '' * ''(Lumpus gets in crying) * Nurse Leslie: '''Are you hurted Scoutmaster? * '''Lumpus: ''(Sadly) Paper cut! * '''Nurse' Leslie: Where? (The phone rings) ''Huh, there goes the phone. You boys can bandage him up, right? (''Lumpus sounds like a hurted puppy dog) ''You’ll be fine. * '''Leslie:' (Speaking to the phone). Look how many times do I have to tell you mechanics what to do with my car? I'm going to take you through it step by step for the last time so listen up. * Chip: Hey Nurse Leslie, we bandaged him. What else should we do? * Nurse Leslie: Step one: open the hood. * Chip: Open the hood (Chip and Skip hurting Scoutmaster Lumpus) * Nurse Leslie: Then lift the engine. * Chip: Lift the engine. (Staying hurting Scoutmaster Lumpus) * Nurse Leslie: Now remove and reattach the hose. (Lumpus screams and runs away in panic, because Chip and Skip did too bad) ''Get out. ''(Fires Chip and Skip) (Later in the sunset) ''Here you go sir a nice sunset to help you relax. * '''Lumpus:' Sunset sunset? (Yells annoyed) ''I'll give you a sunset Dr. Jerkle. ''(Relaxing) ''Well I guess it's pretty nice yes. ''(The sun hides in the mountain ''Huh? Darn mountain ''(Annoyed) Hey out of the way you big pile of dirt you're ruining my sunset! * Slinkman: Uh, sir. We ran out of jobs for these two. * Lumpus: '''Those two cockroaches want a Job? Get them to move that mountain that’s blocking my sunset. * '''Slinkman: '''Sir. Why don’t you just move your chair? * '''Lumpus: ''(Repeats what Slinkman says too annoyed) “Why don’t you just move your chair?!”. FLIP AND DIP!'' * Chip and Skip: ''(both)'' Yeah? * Lumpus: ''(Mad) MOVE THAT MOUNTAIN!'' * Chip and Skip: '''Yes, Sir. * '''Slinkman: ''(pointing Lumpus) Really, all this for a cabin upgrade. * ''(Lumpus laughs evilly, meanwhile Chip and Skip move and knock down to the mountains like a line of dominoes’ tokens) (Lumpus screams and tries to leave but the last mountain squashes Lumpus) '' * '''Lumpus:' Ow! * Lumpus: ''(Next day, brings Chip and Skip to the swimming area) ''Alright you stinkbags, welcome to your new cabin.Category:Episode Transcripts